


Мальва в лепестках руты

by demolishcat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolishcat/pseuds/demolishcat
Summary: Он падает, чтобы не переродиться.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Мальва в лепестках руты

**Author's Note:**

> au, ангелы, демоны, ангст, сложные отношения, романтика вероятно.  
> возможный оос, на полное попадание в характеры не претендую, но я старалась.  
> ии в тексте могут быть ошибки, я, конечно, стараюсь всё перепроверять, но не всегда всё вижу, надеюсь на ваше понимание 🤲♥️
> 
> • Возраст священных существ отсчитывается с "родившихся" вместе с ними звезд, тоесть, "21 год с рождения его звезды" означало, что ангелу 21 год, как звезде появившейся в одно время с ним.  
> • Возраст демонов отсчитывают практически как человеческий.  
> Небольшое примечание: Питер старше Стайлза. Пока архангел еще даже не родился, он уже успел вкусить все прелести жизни ;))  
> • Мальва на языке цветов означает " истерзан любовью", рута - "горе, раскаяние".  
> • Херувимы - заступники, распространители познания; название дословно - просвещение.  
> Херувимы являлись одним из самых высших чинов в иерархии Поднебесной.  
> • Поднебесная - еще одно название "рая" или мира ангелов.  
> • Архангелы были чином шедшим сразу после обычных ангелов.  
> Ангелы>Архангелы>Херувимы>Бог.  
> (я сократила численность по своему усмотрению).  
> Картина о которой вспомнил Стайлз -  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/hURUsFo8ZzTPbBu36

_«Союз завязанный на метке нерушим»_

Так гласит главный у них закон, общий и для демонов, и для ангелов.

Тут, где имя рядом с сердцем означает твою судьбу и твоего предначертанного, наверное, самой вселенной,  
связь для одних — _священна и непоколебима_ ;  
для других же — эта самая связь, как _цепь_ на шее, словно _поводок_ в руке светлого душой существа.

Две стороны одной медали,  
в мире, где есть ангелы и демоны твой выбор по сути предрешен заранее — быть с демоном для ангела — грех;  
демону с ангелом — позор;  
метки есть не у всех, но у тех кто их имеет обычно самые сильные связи,  
такие, которые не разорвать.

Что остается ангелу связанному судьбой с демоном?  
_Только пасть._

***

Расчесывая свои, едва доходящие до груди, темно-золотистые волосы, Стайлз размышлял о сегодняшней встрече с высшими демонами и их владыкой. Отец не впервые брал его с собой, однако еще ни разу с тех пор как Стайлза застал 15 год его звезды* он не встречал владыку Подземного Царства — Люцифера. Так что этот визит можно было считать событием, которое молодой архангел должен был запомнить на всю жизнь.  
Он чувствовал легкое смятение смешавшееся с любопытством, от чего его пальцы немного подрагивали, хотя это еще могло быть связано с тем, что уже ночью будет 21 год с рождения его звезды, а значит и появление или не появление метки судьбы. Это было воистину тревожащее многих событие, и, конечно, Стайлза это также не обошло стороной, правда, он скорее надеялся на то, что проснувшись на утро на его теле не появится ничьих имён. Всё-таки возможность того, что его по сути лишат права выбора собственного партнера, не радовала, хоть и многие говорили, что супруги связанные этими самыми метками были счастливы и влюблены в таких союзах. Собирая волосы в низкий хвост и всё еще раздумывая о будущих событиях, он вдруг понял, что еще пара минут его непрерывных дум и он опоздает. Стайлз, накинув белую накидку на плечи и завязав на ней такой же белый, но с золотистыми полосками, пояс, покинул свои покои прихватив с собой тонкий изящный клинок. Тот лишь коротко сверкнул, ловко отразив лучи света, и скрылся вслед за своим владельцем.

_Вниз по ступеням дворца почти летел один из слуг господа, боясь рассердить отца своим поздним прибытием, а в Мире Людей тем временем медленно восходило солнце._

Собрание проходило достаточно спокойно, если это можно было так назвать: Верховный владыка холодно разговаривал с херувимом, то есть отцом Стайлза, пока демоны подле него скривили свои лица в презрительных оскалах и смотрели на Стайлза и еще двух архангелов рядом с ним, сами же создания света не обращали на тех никакого внимания. 

Атмосфера была прямо-таки располагающая, как полагал Стайлз, но так было всегда, иногда даже хуже, так что жаловаться было не на что. Может былой вражды они друг другу уже давно не питали, однако их отношения хорошими назвать было бы также нельзя. Ангелы, став еще более холодными и сдержанными, практически игнорировали демонов, если не было нужды с ними контактировать, сами же демоны делали почти тоже самое, но с большей неприязнью и раздражением. Хотя до сих пор случались моменты, когда создания света и тьмы сталкивались в поединках, что считалось нарушением мирного союза, заключенного некоторое время назад. На самом деле, хоть и мир между ними был весьма хрупким, многие считали такое решение верным, от чего скрипя зубами его всё же придерживались. 

Кстати говоря, сегодня они в очередной раз собрались по этой же причине. То, что сегодня присутствовал еще и Верховный владыка демонов, означало лишь то, что дело обернулось весьма серьезным. Из того, что Стайлз успел уловить из их разговора, он мог понять, что видимо небольшая группа демонов пыталась напасть на смертных, тем самым взывая к ангелам-хранителям и явно не из самых лучших побуждений. Во время ссоры, а после и начавшейся битвы, были ранены люди, что в свою очередь было не худшим окончанием, но последствия несло весьма скверные. Ни демоны, ни ангелы не имели права вредить своим  
подопечным или же простым людям, так гласил их прописанный мирный закон, ведь все они в итоге подпитывались от этих же слабых существ. 

Их молитвы, вера, честность, справедливые и великодушные поступки питали ангелов, даруя им больше сил; грехи, злость, ненависть, месть и проклятия, давали силы уже демонам. Баланс всегда поддерживался с помощью ангелов-хранителей и демонов-искусителей, если же кто-то из них умирал, что случалось не часто, чаши весов клонились в одну сторону больше. Такое нарушение итак хрупкого баланса могло привести к полному хаосу, чего обе стороны старались избегать. 

Так вот, возвращаясь к теме самого происшествия, Стайлз мог предполагать, что его отец и Люцифер старались прийти к единому решению. Вдруг, сквозь свои мысли, он услышал голос зовущий его. Подняв взгляд, молодой архангел увидел, что на него смотрит сразу несколько пар глаз.

— Мечислав? — произнёс, видимо, еще раз херувим.

Насчет имени, если кратко, то сам он носил имя «Мечислав» то, которое ему даровали родители при рождении, но сам он называл себя Стайлзом, не питая какой либо симпатии к тому имени. Матушка как-то раз услышав это не смогла сдержать улыбки, хоть потом и неодобрительно фыркнула.

— Да, отец? — произнёс он немного погодя, — Прошу прощения, что отвлекся, но вы спрашивали меня о чём-то?

После того, как он спросил Ноэль, его отец, возможно, со стороны и казался полностью холодным и сдержанным, но Стайлз видел как недовольно сверкнули глаза почтенного херувима. Потом, однако, этот взгляд ненадолго метнулся к Люциферу и после этого он снова посмотрел на архангела:

— Мы с Верховным Владыкой почти пришли к единому мнению, но всё же я хотел бы поинтересоваться твоим мнением насчет ситуации.

Проговорив всё это, он кинул на него взгляд, который явно говорил «надеюсь на твоё благоразумие, не опозорь весь наш род». Стайлз, продумав ситуацию и возможные выходы из неё, произнес:

— Раз отец сам просит меня ответить, я, конечно же, это сделаю, однако надеюсь на ваше с Верховным Владыкой великодушие, так как я еще учусь, — он говорил это почтительным и спокойным голосом, не роняя и надежды на эмоции, — В сложившейся ситуации, правда, сложно принять верное и единое решение и не смотря на то, что я считаю, что демонов стоит наказать, причем со всей строгостью, — после этой сказанной фразы демоны посмотрели на него уж совсем дико, но он будто бы ничего не видя, продолжил, — однако некоторые демоны из нападавшей группы были также хранителями, что вызывает осложнения. Ведь чаша весов неумолимо склонится в сторону света.

Ненадолго замолчав, Стайлз прикрыл глаза, а потом, подняв взгляд, сказал:

— Думаю, нужно найти демонов и поднять их в ранге на место тех, что вскоре потеряют своё положение, а после восстановив баланс, предать огню тех, кто действовал против людей. Также дать ангелам возможность незаметно даровать смертным немного священной силы, чтобы быстрее залечить раны. Так появится шанс ослабить ангелов и наказать демонов, за их проступки.

Взгляды демонов прямо-таки горели яростью и едва сдерживаемым гневом, Люцифер сузил глаза смотря на него, а отец глядел с непроницаемым выражением, так что Стайлз не мог понять, что тот думает. Хотя, наверное, был недоволен, всё-таки он задел весьма опасную тему, высказавшись о том, чтобы казнить демонов, да еще и вмешаться в смертный мир со своими силами. Однако, Стайлз не считал, что сказал что-то лишнее: они уже вмешались, баланс был хоть и немного, но нарушен и пока это не несет вред, но уже скоро это потянет за собой последствия. Внезапно Люцифер хрипло рассмеялся. Стайлз поднял глаза и тут же поймал взгляд Верховного Владыки.

— Архангел, ты весьма умён и как положено ангелу проницателен, мы с почтенным херувимом пришли практически к тому же решению, что и ты, — не смотря на, что он по сути хвалил его, у Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что его нутро вместе с костями и всем телом выворачивают наизнанку, ломая и деформируя, но даже так он не позволил себе паниковать или бояться. Лицо его всё так же оставалось безучастным, когда он произносил:

— Благодарю Верховного Владыку за такие слова, рад слышать, что смог понять ситуацию подобно высшим.  
Люцифер как-то странно на него смотрел некоторое время, но вскоре перевёл взгляд на Ноэля.  
После, еще несколько несколько раз обдумав всё, они остановились на том, что предложил Стайлз, от чего демоны почти захлебнулись в слюне от злости.  
Сейчас вместе с отцом и другими архангелами он возвращался обратно в поднебесную, во дворец.

Прибывши обратно отец попрощался с ним, сказав, что у него еще есть дела, впрочем Стайлз и сам тоже их имел в достатке, так что отвесив ему поклон, он ступил заниматься их решением.  
Вернулся в свои покои он только когда небо начало окрашиваться в темные цвета палитры, а звезды, подобно драгоценным камням, засияли. Проделав обычные процедуры перед отходом ко сну, то есть, сменив одежды и совершив омовение, Стайлз даже забыл про то, какой день должен был наступить уже совсем скоро. Словно мёд, медленно и тягуче текли его мысли: он устал за день набегавшись и нарешавшись всего чего только мог, так что сейчас хотел только отдохнуть. Развязав хвост и стянув верхние одежды, которые он надел после омовения, Стайлз практически упал на кровать и провалился в сон.

Проснувшись посреди ночи от боли, он еще не подозревал, что его ждет. По правде говоря, никто никогда не ожидает.

Он как раз неспокойно ворочался во сне, что прежде никогда не случалось, _архангелы и все кто выше них не видят снов_ , когда почувствовал дикую жгучую боль в области груди. Подорвавшись с кровати, Стайлз побежал в соседнюю комнату, где обычно принимал ванну. Остановившись возле зеркала архангел стянул нижнюю сорочку и пораженно замер. Во-первых, на его груди расцветали аккуратно выведенные буквы складывающиеся в _имя_. Во-вторых, буквы эти были _черными_ , не золотистыми как полагалось, если твоей парой был ангел, а _черными_ , как глаза демонов, как ночь в мире людей, и как души попадающие в Подземное Царство. _Имя рядом с его сердцем было выведено чернилами_.

Кожа вокруг покраснела и немного пульсировала, а чернила, которыми было написано имя, казалось, были не только на коже, но и на костях с плотью. Запутавшись в ощущениях и ситуации, Стайлз даже забыл посмотреть на само имя. Приглядевшись, его зрачки многократно увеличились, а сердце сделало кульбит.  
На его груди пригрелось короткое имя — _Питер_.  
Тем, кто обладал таким именем, именем, которое никто не смел произносить владел лишь один демон.  
Единственный сын Верховного владыки — _Питер_ , или же как его называли другие _Ангел Смерти_.  
Земля понемногу уходила под ног и не выдержав, Стайлз упал на колени, в голове роем крутились мысли о том, что будет дальше, _что делать_ дальше? Болезненное предчувствие коснулось его сердца, словно предупреждая. О чём, Стайлз мог догадаться и сам, это было не самым сложным в понимании.  
_Если его судьбой являлся демон, и не просто демон, а почти верховный, это означало, что рано или поздно ему придется столкнуться с огромными неприятностями, если их можно было так назвать. Стайлз боялся, наверное, впервые в жизни, потому что ранее все проблемы в его жизни, теперь можно было назвать детским лепетом_.

До утра Стайлз так и не смог сомкнуть глаз, сон никак не шёл, да и в голове архангела было слишком много и мало мыслей в одно время, чтобы снова провалиться в царство Морфея. Так что встав как обычно с первым лучами рассвета, окрасившего его бледное лицо в горячие цвета солнца, Стайлз начал собираться. Всё-таки, что бы не случилось, он был должен выполнять свои обязанности, тем более его семья и другие, знакомые с ним, ангелы знали, что сегодня ночью был 21 год с рождения его звезды. Он надеялся избежать вопросов, но не был уверен, что их не будет. 

Продолжая расчесывать свои почти шелковые волосы гребнем, Стайлз взглянул в зеркало напротив него. С шумом вдохнув, он решил, что для других может его вид и остался бы таким же как и всегда, то есть, холодно отстранённым и идеальным, разве что немного бледнее обычного, но сам для себя понял, что выглядит.. измотанным и уставшим, даже.. он бы сказал, смертельно уставшим. В его жизни еще не было таких случаев, когда молодой архангел был бы в столь сильном смятении, как и сейчас, нет, конечно, он уставал и раньше, но причиной были тренировки и желание стать лучше, постоянная учеба и стремления оправдать ожидания, которые на него возложили другие. Сейчас же усталость была вызвана тем отчаянием, с которым он старался бороться бóльшую часть ночи. Стайлза потрясла новость о том, кем был его предназначенный и измотал ворох мыслей, в которых он пытался решить, как справляться с обстоятельствами. Силам было браться неоткуда, но он был одним из сильнейших и уважаемых архангелов среди Поднебесной, как бы не хотел, Стайлз не мог отказаться от своих обязанностей. Хотя.. он мог бы их сегодня немного изменить. Подумав об этом, Стайлз чуточку просиял. Не смотря на то, что он был архангелом, а никак не ангелом-хранителем, но всё же несколько лет назад он смог уговорить отца подарить ему такую возможность, конечно, перед этим заверив того, что он не будет пренебрегать другими делами. Так что вот уже некоторое время он был хранителем прекрасной представительницы Мира Людей, и вот уже эти обязательства он выполнял с удовольствием. Его подопечная была разумной, волевой и неконфликтной личностью, при этом всём не забывая заботиться о других, она и не забывала про себя. Стайлз подумал, что правда обожал её, и относился к ней как к младшей сестрице. Завязывая его излюбленный низкий хвост, он подумал, что узнай об этом хоть кто, его бы в этот же момент отстранили.  
Сегодня он собирался спуститься в Мир Людей, жаль, правда, что его помыслы не были столь чисты, сколько бы хотелось. Всё-таки он хотел просто избежать лишних вопросов и других обязанностей, которые на него обычно сваливали. Точнее поручали, да. Выбрав не свои обычные одеяния, а простую белую футболку и небесного цвета брюки, Стайлз чувствовал себя немного странно. Такие вещи были удобны, но непривычны из-за чего архангел ощущал себя несколько смущенно. Хотя отрицать, что эти одежды ему шли он не мог. Ангелы не были излишне самодовольны или высокомерны, однако умели ценить то, что имели, будь то их внешний вид или способности данные при рождении. Хотя, конечно, за всех поручиться он не мог.

Неизменно взяв свой клинок, настрой Стайлза стал еще лучше, чем после решения посмотреть, как там его подопечная. Так как он имел достаточно сил, чтобы сразу быть и хранителем, и архангелом, и помощником херувима, девушка за которой он присматривал не нуждалась в ежеминутной опеке; его суть защищала человека даже без его прямого вмешательства.  
Кинув последний взгляд на зеркальную поверхность, Стайлз стремительным шагом вышел из своих покоев.

Красно-желтые лучи провожали спину, выбежавшего из дворца, архангела. Новый день только начинал расцветать в сопровождении неизменно яркого солнечного света.

Ловко спустившись на землю, Стайлз осмотрелся в поисках юной девы, к которой был приставлен. Спустя пару минут он смог заметить переливающиеся мятным, белым и черным волосы, что заставило его улыбнуться. 

Девушка эта была поистине творческим человеком, чего только стоили её вечно цветные волосы, немногие татуировки покрывающие тело и увлечение в большинстве искусств. Стайлз был очарован и сражен наповал, он был уверен стань его подопечная ангелом, она бы не продержалась в Поднебесной и три дня. Она была подобна стихиям взятым вместе: пламенный нрав, словно огонь в душе; буйный ветер был схож с её речью, такой же быстрой и острой; на неё можно было опереться, словно она была каменной стеной, защищающей своих близких от невзгод; чувства её лились столь же откровенно и чисто, подобно родниковой воде. Увлёкшись наблюдением за юной девой и погрузившись в свои мысли, Стайлз не заметил чужого присутствия сразу. 

Однако, стоило его чувствам буквально завопить об опасности, как он медленно выпрямился, точно струна, и обернулся на прожигающий спину взгляд. В ту же секунду он, казалось, взглянул самой тьме в глаза. Всё его нутро разрывало от волнения и страха, но внешне он никак этого не показал; быть ангелом значит уметь держать себя в руках и это было то, чему его научил отец стоило настать 7 году с рождения его звезды. 

На последок посмотрев на свою подопечную, которая спокойно направлялась в кафе, Стайлз завел руки за спину и медленно направился к демону. Стоило архангелу приблизиться, как его душа заметалась охваченная полным смятением; прямо перед ним стоял тот, кого судьба признала _его истинным_. Хоть волнение и захватило его душу, на лице не дрогнул и один мускул. Почтительно поклонившись, Стайлз произнес:

— Прошу прощения, за столь грубое приветствие. Я не смог заметить молодого господина сразу, надеюсь вы не были оскорблены.

Стайлз поднял голову и взглядом столкнулся с глазами напротив. Демону, видимо, его слова показались забавными, от чего его губы изогнулись усмешке, однако, от неё не веяло холодом, что взволновало архангела еще больше. Поклонившись в ответ, демон бросил:

— Архангелу не стоит так себя принижать, насколько мне известно силы этого дитя света весьма похвальны и могут сравниться по мощи с силами правой руки Бога, — на его лице всё так же играла мягкая улыбка, но Стайлзу от этого скорее становилось более. страшно, волнительно.? Он не мог точно сказать, что чувствовал сейчас.

Ничего не выражающим голосом он сказал:

— О, прошу меня простить, но думаю ваши источники не совсем верны, — и пока демон не успел его перебить, опровергнуть то, что он сказал или разгневаться, Стайлз продолжил, — могу я поинтересоваться, что молодой господин делает в Мире Людей?

Взгляд _Ангела Смерти_ немного потемнел и архангел понял, что, кажется, всё-таки умудрился разозлить второго по силе демона Подземного Царства. Однако, стоило об этом подумать, как демон тут же вернул улыбку и светлый взгляд обратно на своё лицо. Стайлз на мгновение подумал, что что-то в облике его собеседника кажется ему странным; лишь присмотревшись он понял, что _глаза_ того были не черными, как и положено, а такими как у простых людей. Взгляд его горел; жёлтые, зеленые и красные всполохи смешались, став схожими с одной из картин Ван Гога. Стайлз лишь немного увлекался искусством людей, но почему-то именно сейчас вспомнилась та картина, что пришлась ему по душе.

Демон, кажется, заметил его взгляд, хотя, подумал архангел, трудно, наверное, было _не_ заметить как кто-то, можно сказать, пялится на тебя. Не чувствуя себя пристыженным, Стайлз еще раз взглянул в глаза напротив.

Тот, кого прозвали Ангелом Смерти всё же решил ответить на его вопрос:

— Ох, я часто выбираюсь в Мир Людей, здесь достаточно интересно и наблюдать за людьми забавно.

Стайлз чинно кивнул, решив, что такой ответ его устраивает, хоть он и уловил, что демон сказал лишь полуправду. Немного забывшись и снова-таки погрузившись в свои мысли, он неосознанно прикусил губу; такое было не совсем обычным делом для ангела, еще и такого положения, отец бы его наказал, всё-таки ангел всегда должен быть собранным и _идеальным_. Никаких проявлений чувств или неосторожности.

Понял, что что-то не так, Стайлз лишь, когда почувствовал пробирающий до костей холод, будто его органы и тело разом заморозили. Лишь немного, совсем незаметно, вздрогнув, он поднял взгляд на стоявшего недалеко демона; глаза того вновь потемнели, и вдруг Стайлз, кажется, понял _почему_. Конечно, это только догадки, но он _посмел_ в присутствии _такого_ существа отвлечься и _игнорировать_ его. Причина была, как казалось Стайлзу, совсем ребяческой, но он отлично знал, что демоны весьма горделивы.

Увидев, что на него обратили внимание, демон нацепил очередную улыбку. Стайлзу очень захотелось поежиться, словно от холодного ветра.

— Молодой господин, вы.. вам что-то от меня нужно..?

Голос, ни разу не дрогнувший, пока он его произносил, сквозил неуверенностью. Демон в ответ на это лишь протянул руку; Стайлз уставился на неё в непонимание.

— Может быть мой предназначенный хотел бы обсудить, что мы будет делать с тем, что наши имена находятся на сердцах друг друга, — голос его был хриплым и тягуче-сладким; архангелу захотелось ему поверить.

Стайлз почти протянул руку, когда услышал как голос демона прозвучал снова:

— И ты можешь звать меня моим именем. Тем, что выведено на твоей груди, — добавил он немного погодя, поворачивая голову в другую сторону. Архангел как раз в это время поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на _своего истинного_ , но внезапно замер. Внутри всё сжалось, мысли зашлись беспокойным гулом, а его нутро буквально кричало об опасности, как и некоторое время назад. _< Взгляд/i>. Лишь на мгновение увидев _как_ изменились взгляд и улыбка демона, все шесть чувств Стайлза готовы были завопить о том, чтобы архангел спасался и бежал; бежал куда подальше и прятался. _Теплая улыбка превратилась в почти звериный безумный оскал, а глаза больше не сияли и были словно погасший давно костер; лишь дым да чёрный пепел и остались_._

_На секунду, всего на секунду, ему стало страшно, так страшно, что он почти растерял весь свой собранный вид, но его руку сейчас мягко сжимала другая рука, а губы напротив шептали, что хотят познакомить его со здешней кухней._

_Думая, что, возможно, Стайлзу всё показалось, он продолжал неспешно следовать за тянущим его демоном. За _Питером_._

_В итоге демон привёл их в небольшое кафе неподалеку, где купил сладкой еды и кофе, после чего завёл разговор о метках. Стайлз слушал его, лишь иногда отвечая что-то. Ситуация казалась ему весьма комичной и ужасной одновременно; он оказался связанным с демоном, вторым по силе и власти, и что с этим делать не знал. Зато сам _Питер_ , кажется, уже успел все обдумать и сейчас излагал свой план, который, по сути, заключался лишь в том, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше; Стайлз не спросил _зачем_ , _тебя не волнует, что мы разных рас_ и _почему ты хочешь этого_ , хотя очень хотелось. Вопросы были нужными сейчас, но демон говорил так уверенно и легко, что архангелу оставалось лишь соглашаться. Хотя, конечно, он не отрицал, что ему правда было _интересно_ узнать что-то об этом демоне, почему-то это казалось важным; Стайлзу хотелось скинуть всё на побочные связи, впрочем он это и делал. В итоге они пришли к небольшому соглашению, что будут время от времени встречаться здесь, на нейтральной территории, и разговаривать. Уходя, Стайлз спиной чувствовал чужой пронзительный взгляд, но так и не решился обернуться и посмотреть в ответ. День был слишком сумбурным из-за встречи с _его истинным_ , ко всему остальному, архангел чувствовал себя еще более вымотанным, чем утром._

_Близился вечер и Стайлз неспешно шагая по дворцу возвращался в свои покои. В голове его не было ни единой мысли, что не касалась бы демона с его обманчиво светлым взглядом._

_Следующее утро, как и день прошли весьма посредственно; Стайлз как обычно проснулся, собрался и поспешил заниматься обязанностями, которые не решил вчера. Правда, когда он уже хотел было закончить и уйти обратно во дворец к своим покоям, его попросили решить одну проблему в Мире Людей. Стайлз, честно говоря, удивился, но послушно пошел справляться с поставленной задачей. Эта проблема в итоге оказалась засадой демонов с мотивом отомстить за скорую казнь своих соратников; Стайлз подумал, что на самом деле они просто не желали, чтобы чаша весов, хоть и немного, но перевесила в сторону порождений света. Не убив, но знатно их потрепав, он вернулся обратно отдав распоряжение, чтобы подчиненные ангелы доложили всё Верховному Владыке и решили, что делать с еще не оклемавшимися созданиями тьмы. Сделав всё, что он мог в этом момент, Стайлз решил направится к себе, чтобы искупаться.  
Зайдя в покои, архангел начал скидывать свои одежды, когда со стороны двери раздался стук; подойдя к источнику звука он открыл и посмотрел на нежданного гостя. Увидев кто перед ним стоит, он немного округлил глаза:_

_— Матушка?_

_Женщина коротко на него взглянула, в ответ спросив лишь:_

_— Сын. Пропустишь меня? Или ты занят?_

_— Ох, — произнёс Стайлз, тут же впуская высшую в свои покои, — я не ожидал, что вы сегодня решите меня навестить. Что-то случилось?_

_Женщина величественно прошла внутрь комнат; осмотрев вокруг себя, она повернулась обратно к сыну._

_— Я слышала, что сегодня тебя посылали в Мир Людей и ты столкнулся с группой демонов, — сказав это, она цепко осмотрела своего собеседника и, кажется, что-то заметила, — тебя ранили?_

_Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на женщину в ответ. Пройдя к зеркалу, он осмотрел себя и вдруг увидел, что его и впрямь ранили; на талии и боку по одежде медленно расцветали бордово-золотые цветы. Пребывая в неком состоянии смятения и понимая, что он не заметил раны, что _даже не почувствовал_ , Стайлз ощущал себя странно. Конечно, он был достаточно силён, чтобы не обращать на такое внимания, но он не помнил, как его вобще успели задеть, и вот это было непонятно для него. Внезапно ему на плечи легли изящные ладони; Стайлз и позабыл, что он не один в помещении. Матушка смотрела на него через зеркало:_

_— Как погляжу ты даже и не знал о том, что на твою кожу опустили лезвие. Позволишь мне помочь?_

_Его матушка Клементина была прекрасной представительницей всех созданий света. Изящность в движениях и сила во взгляде; собранная, поражающая своей неземной красотой и бесконечным умом, эта женщина вызывала смешанные эмоции. Её подавляющая сила, идущая отовсюду, но показанная только в глазах, порой пугала, но не могла не восхищать. Стайлз был одним из тех, кого высшая восхищала, но никогда не пугала; ему думалось, что в этом еще сыграла роль того, что он являлся её сыном.  
Заметив, что матушка всё еще ждет ответ, он сказал:_

_— Я был бы рад, но не думаю, что это необходимо, ведь рана не серьезная. Я не хотел бы вас затруднять.  
Однако, женщина, к изумление Стайлза, была настойчива:_

_— Меня это не затруднит, ты можешь не беспокоиться, — легко произнесла Клементина и спустя пару секунд добавила, — ты сам снимешь верхние одежды или это стоит сделать мне?_

_Лицо архангела не дрогнуло, но, если быть честным, замечание матери малость его смутило. Пройдя к небольшому креслу, Стайлз развязал пояс на своих одеяниях и стянул верхнюю накидку, оставив лишь рубашку. Высшая, изящно опустившись подле него, приподняла пропитавшуюся кровью ткань и расположив руки так, чтобы они были плотно прижаты к коже вокруг раны, пустила небольшой поток света и энергии. Стайлз, до этого смотревший на рану, перевел взгляд на свою матушку и недоуменно застыл; та, с непроницаемым лицом, смотрела чуть ниже его груди. Не успев даже толком сформироваться, мысль в его голове вспыхнула подобно пожару; взгляд его матери был направлен на _метку с именем_. Стараясь не дать эмоциям показаться на его лице, он немного судорожно сглотнул и промолчал.  
Клементина же, не обращая никакого внимания на сына, была заинтересована в надписи на его груди. Лишь спустя пару мгновений Высшая закончила лечение и поднявшись, перевела свой взгляд на лицо молодого архангела._

_— Она появилась в день рождения твоей 21 звезды? — конечно, она уже знала ответ, но всё равно ожидала пока Стайлз ответит, — Мечислав?_

_— Да, матушка, — держа себя в руках, он вздохнул, — ночью я проснулся от сильного жжения в области сердца, а потом увидел _это_ , — легкий взмах ладони по направлению к метке.  
После его слов Высшая посмотрела на него, и от этого взгляда Стайлзу стало до жути некомфортно; его матушка будто заглядывала в саму душу создания света. Видимо, найдя то, что искала, женщина перевела взгляд на сменяющие друг друга темные цвета палитры, что переливались на небосводе, и произнесла:_

_— Ты же понимаешь, что мы должны сказать об этом твоему отцу?_

_Стайлз замер._

_— Я.. Матушка, — он отчаянно поднял голову и воззрился на Высшую, — Матушка, вы уверены, что это так необходимо?_

_Конечно, он знал, что да. Если вдруг что-то произойдет или кто-то еще узнает об этом будет плохо и тем, кто мог бы его защитить было положено такое знать. По правде говоря, Стайлз обязан был сказать им в первый же рассвет дня, как узнал. Но он всё же надеялся, что его отец никогда не узнает.  
Смерив Стайлза пронзительным взглядом, в котором, как показалось архангелу, промелькнуло сочувствие, Клементина ответила:  
— Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что должен был сделать это раньше.  
Стайлз опустил взгляд и лишь кивнул. От чего-то внутри всё начинало скручивать, а сердце, казалось, опутывает холод и тьма._

_Хотя уже и было достаточно поздно по меркам ангелов, но некоторые всё еще занимались своими делами. Так и двое Высших вместе с молодым архангелом приближались к кабинету почетного херувима. Стайлз ожидал подле матери, пока та разговаривала с супругом и просила его отлучиться с ними для разговора. Архангел видел, что отец был не сильно доволен такой ситуацией, но не посмел перечить его матери и её просьбе.  
Стоило им зайти в помещение и закрыть дверь, как Ноэль медленно повернулся к сыну и супруге._

_— Что вынудило вас отвлечь меня от моих обязанностей? — вопрос был настойчивым и холодным, подобно зимней стуже, он вылетел из уст херувима; его отец и сам был таким: безразличным, холодным и серьезным. И толики тепла не распространялось на Стайлза; сколько он себя помнил, Ноэль был лишь участливым. Он не хвалил его понапрасну, всегда возлагал большие надежды, не думая, что его сын может не справится. И Стайлз оправдывал все усилия; он старался больше остальных, тратил больше сил, заставлял себя терпеть, даже когда было невыносимо. Он был лучшим и глубоко в душе надеялся, что вот сейчас, очередной раз, как он выкладывался на полную, его отец наконец похвалит, скажет, что Стайлз хорошо постарался. Однако, этого так ни разу и не произошло, и со временем он просто сжег это глупые надежды, превращая их в пепелище;_

_— Это касается 21 года с рождения звезды нашего сына, — ответила его матушка, и голос её легким ветерком пронесся по помещению.  
Матушку Стайлз видел не часто, учитывая, что обучал и воспитывал его бóльшую часть времени отец. Однако, хоть его мать и не была ласковой или не проявляла любви, она, встречаясь с ним время от времени, могла рассказывать маленькому архангелу о Мире Людей, поведала о метках и истинных, и еще много разного; иногда проваливаясь в сон во время её рассказов, Стайлз мог почувствовать легкие движения руки по его волосам. От этого в груди разливалось приятное тепло, спасающее от всепоглощающего холода отца.  
Ноэль смерил незаинтересованным взглядом Стайлза и перевел его на свою супругу._

_— И что с ним не так?_

_Клементина, сощурив глаза и наклонив голову, в ответ посмотрела на супруга._

_— У него на груди есть имя и оно вычертано черным цветом._

_Если еще в начале слов Клементины Ноэль и был не заинтересован, то стоило прозвучат последним словам, как в его глазах, казалось, зажглось пламя. Голос его был холодным, как и прежде, но спокойствия и безразличия больше не было._

_— Кто?_

_Возможно, Стайлзу показалось, но в глазах его матери была насмешка, когда она произнесла:_

_— Наследник Верховного Владыки Люцифера._

_Стоило прозвучать этим словам, как глаза Ноэля тут же вспыхнули пламенем. Стайлз понимал, что связка с демоном для ангелов почти приравнивается к греху, но взгляд отца был наполнен практически ощутимое яростью. Да и разве, архангел был виноват в том, чье имя появилось на его груди?  
Некоторое время херувим смотрел на свою супругу, будто бы обвиняя в чем-то, но услышав нервный выдох Стайлза, он быстро миновал расстояние меж ними и замахнулся. Казалось, время на пару мгновений остановилось, пока архангел ошарашено прижимал ладонь к покрасневшей от удара щеке. Стайлз впал в состояние легкого шока; отец _никогда_ не поднимал на него руку, да, он его наказывал, тренировал, учил, но никогда такого не было, чтобы он позволял себе лишнее проявление силы. Вот только, глаза его отца так же никогда не горели тем бушующим пламенем, в них не было такого презрения и, какой-то будто бы застаревшей, злости; была холодность, было безразличие, и именно поэтому такие новые эмоции поразили Стайлза в самое сердце.  
Ноэль, видимо, собирался сказать что-то еще, но внезапно по помещению разнесся звук еще одного удара. Теперь архангелу начинало казаться, что всё происходящее настоящий ссюр, потому что всего несколько мгновений назад его, всегда собранная и осторожная, матушка _вернула своему супругу пощечину, которой тот наградил её сына_. По-видимому Высшая приложила достаточно силы, чтобы херувим отшатнулся и упал.  
_Стайлзу тоже очень хотелось хотя бы присесть_.  
Презрительно взглянув на своего супруга, Клементина уронила лишь несколько слов, после которых в кабинете будто бы похолодело:_

_— Ты должен быть благодарен, что я не вырвала твой язык._

_Стайлз не очень понимал почему она сказала именно это, и не был уверен, что его отец не разгневается на матушку за такие слова, но увидев, как вздрогнул Ноэль, изумленно распахнул глаза._

_Насколько Стайлз знал, отношения его родителей не были самыми теплыми, и уж точно в них не было любви. Однако, они всегда с уважением относились друг другу; архангел сказал бы, что они были хорошими партнерами или может даже друзьями, но не супругами. Сначала Стайлз не понимал, как вобще его родители сошлись, но со временем как-то случайно узнал, что их брак изначально заключался с надеждой на благословленного и _сильного_ наследника; Клементина, как Высшая среди ангеллес и Ноэль, как сильнейший херувим, были хорошими кандидатами на родителей для такого ребенка, включая еще то, что ни у кого из них не было _истинного_. Хоть от этого в груди и разливалось что-то очень похожее на горечь, но прознав о таких подробностях Стайлз только больше старался стать лучшим, чтобы оправдать когда-то принятое решение.  
Так вот, несмотря на всё это, для архангела всё равно такое поведение отца, а после и отношение матери к супругу, стало неким откровением. Ему казалось, что он увидел то, чего не должен был; с его родителей будто бы слетели все маски и то, что он видел перед собой ставило его в тупик._

_Высшая отвела взгляд от супруга и, посмотрев на сына, направилась к нему. Она, с совершенно несвойственной для неё нежностью, аккуратно отвела его ладонь от лица, закрыв щеку своей._

_— Ты в порядке? — вопрос, который, наверное, был быть вполне ожидаемым в такой ситуации, но не для Стайлза; вздрогнув, он кивнул, продолжая смотреть матушке в глаза._

_Постепенно приходя в себя, он осторожно убрал тонкую руку матери от своего лица и тихо сказал:_

_— Может всё-таки обсудим то, зачем мы тут собрались?_

_Голос его, подобно шелесту листьев на ветру, пронесся по помещению и так же быстро затих. Ноэль, поднявшись, метнул в него презрительный взгляд и тихо проговорив что-то про его поразительную схожесть с матушкой, отошел к небольшому креслу. Клементина присела в кресло недалеко от неё, показав Стайлзу на оставшееся место, видимо предлагая так же опуститься и приготовиться к разговору, но архангел лишь взглянул на неё в ответ, покачав головой._

_— Я, — начал было Стайлз, — Я не знаю, что вам сказать, — за словами тут же послышался нервный выдох, — говорить, что я не желал этого или что должен был сразу обо всём рассказать, но не сделал этого, бессмысленно, как мне кажется._

_Он и правда не знал, что говорить, но хотел продолжить, как вдруг заговорила Высшая:_

_— Ты не обязан отчитываться, смотря на то, как отреагировал твой отец, — она тут же метнула недовольный и насмешливый взгляд в Ноэля, — однако, такое событие может понести за собой весьма неприятные последствия, — вдруг матушка перевела взгляд на него и Стайлз подумал, что острее этого самого взгляда не видел еще ничего, — меня интересует, _что_ ты собираешься делать дальше. Ты, как я думаю, понимаешь, что выбор у тебя весьма ограничен._

_Стайлз посмотрел на неё в ответ и только сейчас по-настоящему задумался о том, что будет дальше. Нутро скрутило в призрачной судороге; у него ведь и правда было всего несколько решений. Либо пасть и стать падшим, которые не являлись ни ангелами, ни демонами, ни даже людьми, оставаясь со своим демоном, либо отринуть священную связь и прожить без своей половины, _пустым_. Других выходов Стайлз не видел, кажется, их не было._

_— Я не знаю, — отвратительные слова, как считал архангел, но кроме них он не знал, что сказать еще, — мы виделись.. с ним._

_Высшая некоторое время посмотрела на него, пытаясь, видимо, понять, что он думает, и спустя мгновения произнесла:_

_— И что произошло дальше?_

_— Он предложил обсудить всё.. и после.. разговора.. мы решили узнать друг о друге больше, — у Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что это всё сказал не архангел, а нервный и испуганный ребёнок; казалось родители разделяли его мысли._

_Его отец, кажется, собирался что-то высказать по этому поводу, но остановился под пронзительным взглядом супруги. Клементина, немного прикрыв глаза, посмотрела на сына. В глазах её будто бы текли реки из сожалений, сочувствия и какой-то материнской нежности. Последнее вновь так удивило Стайлза, что он малость растерялся и распахнул глаза. Но в следующее мгновение, услышав мягкий и нежный голос, столь поразивший его, он даже потерял дар речи._

_— Мечислав, такие связи случаются в нашем мире даже чаще, чем ты можешь себе представить. Нам, как Высшим, обязано знать кто и с кем связан, чтобы в случае чего предоставить поддержку. Я знаю достаточно ангелов, которые были связаны с демонами, могу сказать, что такая незримая для нас судьба не смотрит на силы, статусы и пол тех, кого соединяет нитью вместе. Многие, конечно, отказываются от такого и, думаю, ты понимаешь почему: старые предрассудки о том, что создания противоположные друг другу не могут быть вместе, страх неизвестного и давнее неприятие. Ангелы, пытаясь соответствовать себе подобным, отрекаются от этой связи и либо остаются одни, либо находят пару среди других ангелов, заводят семьи и детей, живут дальше; хотя, конечно, ты слышал, те, кто так поступают остаются будто бы без половины души, если до того момента уже встретили своих истинных. Это, по правде говоря, не так уж и трудно, особенно, если тебе есть для чего жить._

_Стайлз смотрел на Высшую и не мог поверить в то, что она говорила; может, конечно, это и были в чём-то обычные факты, но её голос и некоторые слова. она будто бы говорила, что чтобы он не выбрал, матушка его поддержит. Он был готов расплакаться._

_— Матушка.. я.. могу задать вам вопрос? — но, честно сказать, такие её слова навели его на одни мысли, и чтобы немного отвлечься он решил спросить._

_Клементина словно ожидая этого медленно кивнула._

_— Вы.. ведь не связаны с отцом, да? Были ли вы тогда связаны еще с кем-то..? — неуверенность — вот что чувствовал Стайлз спрашивая матушку об этом, но у него были смутные подозрения насчет её ответа. То, что раньше тихо заметил отец, то, что сказала ему Высшая и сам союз его родителей — всё это теперь казалось кусочками одной мозаики._

_Его матушка, слегка опустив взгляд, немного усмехнулась, но усмешка эта, хоть и была тихой и спокойной, всё де отдавала горечью._

_— Ты прав, мы с твоим отцом были связаны по причине наследника и сдерживания наших сил в узде, — после этих слов Ноэль нахмурился и хотел было что-то сказать, но Клементина продолжила, не обратив на него внимания, — Насчет твоего второго вопроса. Да. И я, и твой отец изначально были связаны судьбой с другими._

_— Но почему тогда..? — не удержавшись спросил архангел._

_— Произошли некоторые события из-за которых воссоединение с нашими предназначенными было. невозможно._

_Стайлз услышал тихий смешок и повернул голову у сторону херувима; Ноэль с болезненной усмешкой смотрел на свою супругу. После того, как Высшая не обратила на него никакого внимания, он заговорил:_

_— Разве это случилось не по вине твоего истинного и собственно твоей? — впервые Стайлз слышал, чтобы его отец говорил со своей супругой, да и вобще с кем-либо, таким ядовитым тоном; ангелы так не говорят._

_Фыркнув, Клементина ответила, однако, во взгляде её заходилась ледяная буря:_

_— Тебе вобще не стоит ничего говорит по этому поводу; разве забыл по чьей вине Мира.._

_— Не смей даже произносить её имя, — перебил Высшую Ноэль, практически крича от гнева, но где-то на дне его глаз Стайлз углядел давнюю боль._

_Клементина смерила его уставшим взглядом.  
_Их союз был искуплением собственных ошибок совершенных слишком давно; они оба заплатили сполна: он за свою гордость и принципы, она за свою веру в любовь, с тем, кого презирала вся Поднебесная_._

_— Тогда тебе тоже стоит прекратить открывать рот, чтобы вспоминать о прошлом._

_Стайлз растеряно смотрел на родителей._

_Клементина, выдохнув, перевела взгляд на архангела и тепло продолжила то, что говорила ему до этого:_

_— Последнее о чём я бы хотела тебе сказать, Мечислав. Если ты уверен, что то, что ты выбрал правильно для тебя, я не буду ничего говорить и просто поддержу тебя, ладно? Но если не уверен, прошу обдумай всё еще раз, потому что последствия твоих решений тебе придется принимать одному. Не смотря ни на что, — говоря это она метнула взгляд на Ноэль, — мы всё-таки твои родители и поддержим тебя, чтобы ты не выбрал, но ты должен понимать, что мы не всесильны и есть моменты, в которых тебе придется бороться самому._

__...например там, где меня решит судить наш Господин или вся Поднебесная, не так ли?_ — в мыслях продолжил Стайлз._

_— Я понимаю, матушка, — хоть и уставшая, но искренняя улыбка озарила его лицо, — я запомню ваши слова и буду осторожен в своих решениях. Я очень рад, что Высшая является моей матерью, — тихо добавил он._

_Лицо Клементины на мгновение вытянулось от изумления, но уже спустя несколько секунд на нём появилась мягкая и теплая улыбка.  
Стайлз и правда расплакался, он даже, не сдержавшись, поддался порыву и втянул матушку в объятия._

_Клементина мягко гладила его по волосам, раздумывая._

__Кажется, дитя, ты и впрямь очень похож на меня, как и сказал твой отец. Связан не с тем, слишком умён и слишком наивен, веришь в лучшее и надеешься на лучшее, даже зная, что это ложь, зная, что не останется ничего кроме пепла. Я не смогу тебя сберечь, если ты сам отдашься в объятия тьмы. Никто не сможет._ _

__

***

Спустя время и многие встречи Стайлз позволил себе оставить дела, перебравшись ненадолго в Мир Людей, отвлечься от суеты и хорошо подумать о кое-чем. Точнее, о ком.

Аккуратно приземлившись на ближайшую высочайшую многоэтажку, архангел ровно стал на ноги и вдохнул прохладного воздуха. Прошелся немного, быстро оказавшись возле выступа после которого начиналась пропасть длинною, наверное, в сотню этажей. Хотя ночь еще не вступила в свои права полностью, солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт; внизу разливалось сияние тысяч огней. Стайлз невесомо опустился на край крыши здания, свесив ноги к пропасти. Оперевшись о руки, он немного наклонился назад позволяя голове расслабленно упасть на плечи; выдохнув, он прикрыл глаза.

Всё было достаточно хорошо и спокойно, но от этого внутри груди только медленно поселялось ощущение того, что вскоре будет плохо. _Очень плохо._ Он старался не думать об этом, списывал всё на паранойю и излишнюю тревожность, вот только его чутье обмануть было сложно. Оторвавшись от дел и пока не встречаясь с Питером, Стайлз пришёл сюда чтобы подумать, чтобы решить уже наконец всё, а не оставлять на течение судьбы и времени. Честно признаться, в отношении его жизни ангела и взаимодействий с родителями всё шло весьма неплохо, так же как и раньше, за исключением, разве что отношений с отцом, который большую часть времени попросту игнорировал его. Основной головной болью для него был демон, так быстро занявший своё место в его сердце; Стайлз хотел заметить, что не остановившись на одном только этом, он захватил и его мысли.

Их встречи, сначала происходившие в простом кафе вскоре переросли в пешие прогулки по паркам и городу, в обеды в других заведениях и пикники на улице; их разговоры стали смелее и легче, из них постепенно пропадала та давящая напряженность, мысли звучавшие от них становились откровеннее.

Стайлзу нравилось разговаривать и проводить время с молодым господином Ада, ему нравились их ненавязчивые прикосновения и то какой задорный огонёк горел в глазах Питера, когда он придумывал как им провести время в очередную встречу. Нравился его голос и мысли, нравились его волосы к которым хотелось прикоснуться и которые были намного короче чем у архангела. Честно, Сталзу нравилось _всё_.

Он начал замечать, что с каждым мгновением, которое они проводили вместе у него появлялись мысли, раньше никогда не посещавшие его, а если и так то быстро забывавшиеся. Мысли об отношениях с демоном, которые выходили бы _за рамки_. Те, которые были у влюбленных в Мире Людей, которые встречались и в Поднебесной и, возможно, в Царстве Демонов. Стайлз никогда не испытывающий ни любви, ни других более человеческих чувств, хотел _любить и заботиться о ком-то, хотел, чтобы это же чувствовали и по отношению к нему_.

С Питером всё было будто бы проще — эмоции не были уже таким запретом, как раньше, а такие постыдные желания уже не казались неправильными, даже наоборот. Об еще более постыдных мыслях в его голове Стайлз старался не думать.

Самым лучшим, наверное, было даже не то, что чувствовал он, а то, что он видел как Питер ему отвечает, немного насмешливо, но отвечает. От этого на границах души становилось теплее, взгляд смягчался и все дурные мысли ускользали из сознания. В моменты, когда демон тянул его в новые места, Стайлз мог ощущать только тепло исходящее от его ладони на запястье, мог думать о том, как плавно сдвигаются его брови, как красиво изгибаются губы в подобии улыбки.

Архангел сам для себя стал похож на влюбленного дурака. Может его собранность никуда и не делась, но он мог быть уверен, что демон видел _как_ Стайлз на него смотрит и догадывался.

_Трудно было бы не догадаться, думает он._

Внезапно усмехнувшись, Стайлз немного сменил позу так, чтобы одна нога была согнута под другой, той которая продолжала невесомо свисать с выступа, а локоть правой руки лежал на поджатой ноге; усевшись, архангел опустил взгляд к пропасти. Постепенно свет от солнца угасал, но в противовес этому зажигалось всё больше огней, что шли отовсюду — окна квартир, магазины, уличные фонари и тысячи машин.  
_Это красиво, —_ думалось Стайлзу. _Отвлекает, —_ решил он.

Усмешка и не собиралась сходить с прекрасного лица, разве что становилась болезненнее. Стайлз знал, что Питер, возможно, чувствует к нему что-то похоже на то, что ощущал архангел, но, конечно же, всегда было _но_.

У Стайлза горели глаза от чувств переполнявших его; у Питера глаза горели от _предвкушения_.

Архангел предпочитал думать обо всём кроме этого, хотел сделать вид, что ничего не видел, желал сохранить своё, как оказалось, хрупкое сердце целым. Поистине глупость. Начав встречаться с демоном его сердце уже было у того в руках, хоть и не осязаемо.  
_Пока_ , — промелькнула до дрожжи ужасающая мысль, но Стайлз не дрогнул.  
Мысли подобные этим часто приходили к нему в голову, правда, он зачастую откладывал их подальше. Возможно, то, что пришло ему на ум только что было лишь глупым предположением, никак не оправданным. Однако, проводя с Питером всё больше времени, не замечать то, что раньше не казалось важным стало сложно.

Иногда, совсем редко, когда внезапно проходил холодок по спине, Стайлзу чудилось, как его оплетают незримые для других тени. И демон в эти моменты сидел и смотрел каким-то даже не своим взглядом; глаза будто бы в серой дымке, но смотрят точно в душу, туда где собрана всё его естество, его суть. Под таким взглядом становилось холодно и некомфортно, у Стайлза, казалось, выдирали весь внутренний свет с корнями. Иногда тошнило.

Питер на самом деле холодный — он весь внутри наверняка сложен изо льда; из-за этого его _теплые_ руки кажутся каким-то глупым видением, его, Стайлза, потаённым желанием.  
Он весь горячий — его щеки, глаза и губы, казалось бы, горят. Но Стайлз, на удивление, сразу подмечает, что _глаза_ может и горят, однако во _взгляде_ холод пробирающий до костей.

Стайлзу _больно_ от ожидания, ему _хорошо_ пока он ждет _вместе с Питером_. После встречи с демоном в нём появилось столько противоречий.

 _Он сам уже одно сплошное противоречие_.

Архангел плавно качает ногой в такт собственному сердцебиению; мысли снова оказываются слишком сумбурными, особенно, когда он вспоминает Питера. 

У Питера темно-русые волосы, светлые, как небо, глаза, насмешливая ухмылка и тьма во взгляде. У Стайлза длинные светло-каштановые волосы, темные карие глаза, тлеющие угольки глупой надежды и _хрупкое_ сердце. Несопоставимые, неправильные. У таких как они и шанса нет, ни на что.

Стайлз всё _очень_ хорошо понимает, он умный мальчик. 

Те самые угольки он тушит той же ночью.

***

Находясь в своём дворце и сидя на большом черном кресле в своих покоях, Питер лениво думал об архангеле, которого не видел уже три недели. Обычно они встречались 4 раза в месяц, но последнее время Стайлз вечно ссылался на какие-то проблемы и не мог проводить с ним время. Демон всё прекрасно понимал и не высказывал ничего против, однако некоторая иррациональная злость всё же поднималась со дна его нутра, а настроение неисправимо портилось.

Собственные эмоции совершенно не радовали Питера и казались ему отвратительными, правда, ровно до того момента пока он не встречался со Стайлзом. Губы неловко скривились в подобии улыбки.

Стайлз был _живым_ , _теплым_ и совсем неискушенно _чистым_. Питера привлекала эта чистота, иногда она казалась настолько ослепляющей, что даже больно было смотреть. По правде говоря, любого демона бы такое привлекло. Потому что видя такое, чувствуя рядом, тебе неисправимо хотелось это _уничтожить, втоптать в грязь, сделать эту белизну чужой души черной, грязной и мерзкой_. Такой же как и у всех демонов в чертогах Ада.

Питер тоже хотел. Хотел этого с самого начала, еще когда узнал кем является его предназначенный, но как-то случайно его затея обернулась против него самого. С каждой встречей думать о том, что он хотел сделать становилось тяжелее и труднее. Он даже временами ненавидел себя за такие мысли. Вздор, но демону становилось мерзко от себя же. 

Тогда-то начали появляться мысли или даже навязчивые идеи _оберегать_. Впервые в жизни Питеру по-настоящему хотелось о ком-то _заботиться_ , кого-то _любить_ , _защищать_. Невообразимый бред, подумал бы любой демон, да и ангел бы тоже. Питер так и подумал. Сначала. А потом попросил встречаться со Стайлзом чаще. Архангел, конечно же, согласился. Скрытая ото всех искренняя улыбка стала шире.

Он чертовски потерян, очарован и брошен на дурацкий произвол судьбы, для демона думать о себе такое позор, но Питер думал. Думал, пока внутри разливалось тепло. 

Отвратительная ирония, что жаждучи осквернить, желаючи влюбить в себя, а потом сломать, он сам попал в свою же ловушку. Питер, кажется, был почти в него _влюблен_. 

_Питеру_ нравился Стайлз, его _тьме_ нет. Точнее, нравился, но точно не так, как демону. Его иногда пробирал холодный пот, стоило почувствовать эмоции исходящие от _неё_. Предвкушение, голод и дикое, почти звериное, желание. Пробирало до костей, даже такого как он, а был явно не самым хорошим. Честно, он был _худшим_.

Питер хотел бы заткнуть её, хотел бы отказать, сказать, что этот архангел принадлежит ему, что его _нельзя_ трогать, но её желания никогда прежде не шли вразрез его. Поэтому он сдерживался и молчал. Они друг другу были слишком многим обязаны, за столько лет они сумели стать почти единым целым.

Тьма выжидала, а он вместе с ней.

***

Питер никогда бы не смог забыть постоянные жестокие наказания и холодные, пропитанные отвращением, глаза отца. Демоны зачастую не питали к своим детям привязанности, а особенно любви, но его отец был по истине самым жестоким существом за всю его, на тот момент, недолгую жизнь. Да и сейчас вряд ли бы кого сыскал.

Первое наказание он получил едва ему исполнилось 11. Тогда Люцифер узнал о том, что Питер почти вывалился в Мир Людей и обратно в Царство Демонов ему помог добраться ангел-хранитель. Он получил сотню ударов плетью и, кажется, еле выжил после этого, но отец лишь смерил его безразличным взглядом и сказал, чтобы тот больше думал стоит ли принимать чужую помощь, особенно от существ света. После его безграничная вера во Владыку Ада пошатнулась. 

Последующие разы он сжав зубы и сдерживая слезы, терпел. Старался еще больше, выкладывался на полную и надеялся стать сильнее, лучше, чтобы больше никто, даже сам Люцифер, не смел к нему прикасаться. 

У Питера никогда не было матери. Он не знал кем она была, почему он появился на свет, жива ли она и вобще что угодно; отец не обмолвился и словечком об этом. Однажды он решился спросить, просто вскользь, чтобы усмирить любопытство. Однако Владыка очевидно этого не оценил - только услышав вопрос, он разгневался настолько, что казалось всё Подземное Царство затрясло. 

Люцифер сослал в самые отдаленные уголки Ада, туда, где обитают низшие твари, где они чертовски голодные. Питер был почти уверен, отец и не надеялся, что он выживет. Демон, если честно, сам так считал, когда истерзанный своим же Владыкой оказался среди тёмных пещер. Отовсюду исходило глухое рычание, запах крови и гнили пропитал, кажется, каждую расщелину здесь. Питер, практически обессиленный, готов был биться до конца; даже, если он и умрет, но чертово достоинство сохранит. 

И вот тогда появилась она. Признаться честно, демон давно слышал её шепот, слышал словно легкое дуновение ветра её голос. Он каждый раз был разный, но всегда один и тот же. Этот голос раньше говоривший лишь какую-то бессмыслицу, сейчас шептал о том, что может помочь, что даст сил, чтобы справиться. 

Питер уже почти согласился, когда вспомнил, что в этом месте лучше не верить кому попало. 

Всё имеет свою цену. 

И не прогадал ведь - тьма сказала, что не несет зла, заверяла, что отдаст даже больше чем попросит, рассказывала, что единственное, что ей нужно это чтобы он принял её, как равную, сделал своей частью. Рисковая сделка, но Питер предпочитал выживание и возможность получить силу осторожности. 

Как-то так и начался их союз. Он и вправду стал сильнее, могущественнее. Смог выбраться из этого опасного, заброшенного места, и со временем сравнялся по силам со своим отцом. Люцифер не перестал смотреть безразлично и отстраненно, но со взгляда пропало отвращение, больше он не смел его даже наказывать. Питер больше не был слабым, он мог бы легко стать его противником и соперником. 

Тьма становится его извечной спутницей и близкой подругой, она многое знает, еще больше рассказывает. Демону нравится с ней разговаривать, нравится чувствовать превосходство над другими, она смогла его поднять. Конечно, он и сам уже стал сильнее, он уже не тот самый ребенок попавший в ущелье, однако с тех пор, как они с тьмой стали один целым, их силы также зависят друг от друга. Чем сильнее Питер, тем сильнее и она.

Ему всегда казалось, что он держит всё под контролем, что тьма подчиняется ему, но в один момент, всего на мгновение он потерял контроль, ослабил свою сущность. Этого хватило, чтобы она его руками почти успела убить нескольких ангелов. Тьма считала его равным, однако так же желала большего. Впрочем, как и он.

Когда она подчинила его, ненадолго, но всё же, он толком не почувствовал изменений. Её эмоции, чувства, желания будто бы стали его собственными. Он ощущал эту безумную жажду и голод, чуял кровь на своих руках и желал захлебнуться в ней, утонуть. После возвращения контроля он еще некоторое время старался отделить свои ощущения от тех, которые являлись чужими, но.. не смог.

Тогда Питер смог скрыть и запереть её внутри, чтобы прийти в себя и постараться больше не оступаться. Его тогда лихорадило половину недели, но он справился. 

Тьма после этого стала смиреннее, однако еще и разговорчивее. Иногда безобидные монологи превращались в поучения о темных ритуалах, жертвоприношениях и способах получить еще больше власти и могущества. Питер, даже не желая того, прислушивался и впитывал всё как губка. В его голове умещалась несравнимо огромная сеть знаний, даже некоторые касающиеся светлых существ. Однако они в большинстве своём противоречили правилам, от чего он и не думал о них. Хотя были и другие, например такие, как добровольная жертва, когда ангел собственноручно лишает себя жизни отдавая свои силы и свет другому.

На удивление, этот ритуал врезался в память и невольно запомнился до мелочей. Однако, не смотря ни на что, Питеру он был неприятен, слишком уж лживо звучит это «добровольно», кто вобще в здравом уме это сделает. 

Понемногу, но тьма сводила свои разговоры к просьбам открыться ей, просила дать возможность очистить его мысли, позволить ей разобраться с не нужным. Не нужным она считала эмоции, что хранились глубоко в его сердце, черном и покрытым серым пеплом.  
После наказаний отца, он старался избавиться от всего, что могло ему помешать и чувства были в том же списке, однако он не смог от них отказаться, лишь спрятал их поглубже, туда, куда никто не достанет, где никто не увидит и не заметит. 

Не легко было избавиться от того, что по сути держало тебя на плаву большую часть времени, эмоции были его спасением, они же могли стать причиной его падения. Он это осознавал, но давать тьме возможность подавить себя было нельзя. У них были доверенные отношения, если дело не касалось силы и того, кто будет обладать полной властью. 

Нужно заметить, что, не смотря на всё это, он всё же иногда ослаблял позиции, давая тьме больше возможностей.  
Всё-таки она его по сути спасла, а Питер не был неблагодарным.  
Таких действий, конечно, не было достаточно, чтобы он потерял контроль вновь, но сознание его становилось слабее, уязвимее. Тьма не подавляла, не подчиняла, она лишь создавала благоприятные условия для вливания в него определенной информации, следя чтобы он всё правильно понимал. Для него то, что делала она было не больше чем пустяком.

Однако, в итоге оказалось, что он её недооценил.

Стоило имени на его груди заискрить золотым, как он сразу понял кто стал его предназначенным, и тьма тоже. После этого она всё настойчивее шепчет, шепчет о разном, но всё сводится ко встрече с ангелом, чье имя появилось на его груди. Питеру плевать, ему не нужны никакие партнеры особенно эти ангелы, ему не нужны лишние проблемы и даже играться не хочется. Однако, ей удается его убедить. Она обещает, что будет весело, что ему понравится.

Этот архангел забавный, подумал Питер, стоило им встретиться. Почему-то имя на его груди и то каким представился Стайлз были разными, но он не стал спрашивать – его это не интересовало.

Тьма его взгляды не разделяла - она продолжала шептать всё громче и то, что она просила вводило демона в некоторое замешательство. Её желаний было множество и все они были сумбурными, будто бы она враз опьянела от всего. Она просила стать к нему ближе, привязать к себе, подчинить и забрать, спрятать от остальных и защитить, но в то же мгновение, казалось, передумывала и почти кричала, чтобы он овладел и уничтожил, лишил бы любого шанса на спасение, настолько, что архангел бы сам этого попросил. 

У Питера болела голова, но он старался это игнорировать. Его встречи со Стайлзом с ходом времени стали ему нравится, даже не смотря на то, что для него такое было неприемлемо. Отрицать собственную заинтересованность было глупо, хотя он и продолжал делать это. Полное отсутствие доверия ко всем, сделало его закрытым и жестоким. Он отчаянно сопротивлялся, но, кажется, проигрывал.

Вопреки всему, желание быть с этим светлым существом заставляло тонуть в своих же чувствах и ощущениях.

Стайлз стал лучиком света в его темных реалиях жизни. 

С архангелом хотелось того, что раньше даже не приходило в голову – хотелось просыпаться рядом, обнимать, целовать и владеть им полностью, с ним хотелось по-настоящему жить, а не существовать с мыслями о пустом, о боли, о ненависти. Питер желал его подчинить, но не так, как с другими. 

_Нежность._ Чувство превозмогающее над остальными.

Стайлз, казалось, был пропитан им насквозь и этим же топил Питера. 

Раньше ничего не хотелось кроме как стать сильнее, чтобы.. чтобы, что? Убить того, кто оставил сотни шрамов на его теле в назидание? Скинуть его с престола, занять это место и править? Отомстить за всю жестокость и боль? Сейчас всё это казалось не важным, бесполезным и глупым. Стайлз почти заставил его передумать, даже ничего толком не сделав. 

Жаль, правда, тьма совершенно не разделяла его взглядов. Архангел нужен был ей не для любви и жизни, она хотела им овладеть, чтобы получить то, что так давно желала. 

То, что заполучить было чертовски трудно. 

Демон еще не знал, что она собиралась делать, что именно ей было нужно, но внутри было стойкое ощущение кромешной пустоты напополам с горечью.

Тьму интересовала власть и сила. Питера , не смотря ни на что, интересовало тоже самое.

Он льнет к нему, как страдающий от жажды к воде, как задыхающийся пытается вдохнуть. Так сильно, так желанно, так чертовски запретно.

Стайлз чувствует, как дрожит, как глаза застилает пелена, невиданного до сегодня, возбуждения. Щеки горят, а губы саднит от чересчур резких поцелуев и укусов, но он не говорит, не пытается остановить. 

Его всего переполняет, он хочет сказать так много, но молчит. Молчит, потому что уже, наверное, не важно, возможно, уже не нужно. У демона в глазах весь небосвод отражается и Стайлз готов упасть в его объятия.

Так тепло, так горячо и так хорошо. Ему хочется запомнить каждое движение, каждую эмоцию на чужом лице, каждый взгляд. С губ слетает хриплый стон и его выгибает. Кажется, он начинает задыхаться.

Питер покрывает его шею дорожкой полуукусов-полупоцелуев и выдыхает на оставшиеся мокрые места, отчего тело архангела покрывается будто бы мелкой рябью.

Воздух на крыше холодный, а демон рядом с ним чертовски горячий сейчас, впрочем, как и он сам. Ощущения слишком сильные и слишком острые, у него кружится голова от нахлынувших чувств.

Питер какой-то отчаянный, резкий и нетерпеливый, но Стайлз видит, что он _настоящий_ , что он это он, а потому отдается совсем без остатка, так же как и демон. 

Во рту отдает металлическим привкусом – их поцелуи со вкусом крови.

Отчаянно и горько. Их близость на вкус, как полынь.

Чтобы ангелу быть с демоном ему нужно пасть. Добровольно спрыгнуть с Поднебесной и упасть разбившись, полностью принимая свой грех, отвечая за запретную связь. Желаешь быть с тем, кого любить запрещено? Стань павшим, стань никем.

Иногда Стайлзу кажется, что его инстинкт самосохранения и здравый смысл полностью отсутствуют. Иначе он не знает как объяснять всё то, что он делает последние пол года – его связь с демоном приведет его к падению, если не к чему похуже. Он старается ни о чем не думать, пока перебирает волосы Питера в своими руками; пряди аккуратно тянутся за движениями его ладоней и так же осторожно проскальзывают сквозь тонкие пальцы. Демон дремлет после их близости, а архангел тихо поднимается, чтобы одеться; на крыше той же многоэтажки веет сильный ветер. 

Его движения несколько скованы, руки всё еще дрожат, поясницу тянет легкой болью, а всё тело так же покрыто потом. Слишком неприличный вид для такого, как он. 

Отчасти приведя себя в более менее нормальное состояние, Стайлз услышал шорохи за спиной, а потом его резко притянули к себе. Он едва не подавился вдохом, когда его сжали в объятиях, но он всё еще не мог посмотреть на демона.

\- Малыш, - произнесли хрипло на ухо и почти сразу же, проведя носом по шее, укусили в основание шеи. Ну как укусили, подумал архангел, скорее со всей силы вгрызлись в моё плечо.

\- Питер, - сипло ответил он, пока тревожное чувство в груди продолжало возрастать.

\- Ты боишься меня? – Стайлз готов поклясться, что слышал усмешку в этом голосе, но почти сразу по его ребрам нежно провели подушечками пальцев. 

Архангел нашел в себе силы и оттолкнул демона от себя, резко развернувшись. Взгляд его предназначенного был.. он казался тем же что и раньше, но при этом чем-то всё же отличался. Стайлз не мог понять чем. Стоило ему нахмуриться и вглядеться, как он немного распахнул глаза.

Взгляд несомненно казался странным, однако больше всего цепляло то, что один глаз демона стал полностью черным. Не черным с золотым зрачком, а просто будто бы полностью наполненным тьмой.

Это был его Питер, но и одновременно не он. Стайлза начинало тошнить.

\- Питер? – спросил он, всё-таки надеясь на что-то. Как же чертовски глупо.

Демон взглянул на него, но лицо его всё так же оставались безучастным, только какая-то неживая улыбка расцветала на губах. В глазах Стайлз увидел сожаление.

Архангел немного опустил голову из-за чего его лицо сразу же закрыли распущенные волосы. Внутри медленно появлялась пустота, но глаза вопреки всему продолжали сиять. 

Он ожидал подобного, а потому не был сильно удивлен, скорее разочарован неоправданными надеждами. Ему всегда хотелось того, чего он не мог получить. Но не смотря на это…

У Стайлза не было сожалений, особенно после этого вечера.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? – спрашивает он и тут же переводит свой взгляд на демона. 

Тот застывает и почти не дышит даже. Стайлзу не страшно, но видеть как взгляд твоего демона сменяется от печального к предвкушающему, и как губы изгибаются в холодной безумно усмешке.. пробирает до дрожи. 

Мысль, что это не его Питер бьется о стены разума. 

\- А ты еще не догадался, малыш? – отвратительное прозвище звучит настолько приторно, что не останется сомнений – его стараются отвлечь. Стайлз, по правде говоря, кажется, знает о чем его просят, точнее попросят. Но он не просит подтвердить его догадки.

\- Понятия не имею.

Демон предвкушающе улыбается. 

\- Ты отдашь мне своё сердце, Мечислав? – Питер никогда не называл его этим именем.

Глаза демона после собственного же вопроса слегка округляются, будто бы он только сейчас понимает, что говорит. Однако, он всё же упорно молчит.

Стайлз смотрит на Питера и старается найти в его глазах хоть что-то, что угодно за что можно было бы зацепиться, но увы, ничего не находит. Лишь темные и глубокие океаны сожаления и непоколебимости. 

Стайлз не понимает, но кивает. Вот так вот просто. Он сделал свой выбор. Только..

\- Но я хочу задать вопрос. Последний.

\- Спрашивай, что хочешь.

\- Зачем? Зачем тебе это нужно? Ты.. правда этого желаешь?

\- Ты задал сразу три вопроса, малыш, но я отвечу, - он переводит взгляд на небо затянувшееся грозовыми тучами; скоро будет дождь, думает архангел, - Понимаешь ли, ритуал добровольной жертвы, особенно, когда эта жертва ангел, и не просто, а почти что высший, он дарует столь неограниченную силу, что нам хватит вдоволь на все века. Ведь ты делаешь это еще и из-за чувств, - самодовольная усмешка, - Мы этого жаждем, нам нужна власть, понимаешь, Мечислав?

Стайлз смотрит и смотрит, но не видит своего Питера, не видит его совсем. Сглатывая он убивает повторно. Его устраивает такой ответ.

Взгляд демона становится нетерпеливым и он подходит ближе.

\- Правда отдашь? Просто так, архангел? – спрашивает Питер.

\- Да. Ты ведь этого и хотел с самого начала?

Видеть эту искреннюю безумную улыбку почти больно. 

У Стайлза трясутся руки. Хотя было бы странно, если бы не тряслись. Он собирается вырвать собственное сердце, черт возьми.

Настоящее напоминает какой-то плохой сон, кошмар пробравшийся через темноту.

Эмоции, которые он чувствовал пока лишал себя самого важного, что он имел, Стайлз, наверное, и не смог бы описать, если бы не видел собственное отражение в чужих глазах. Их было так много, они были такими сильными, что казалось могли разорвать его изнутри: боль, несравнимая ни с чем; горечь, словно лекарственные травы; нежность, окутывающая всё естество; любовь, ни на каплю не ставшая меньше, чем раньше. 

Отдать своё сердце в руки того, кому оно и так уже принадлежало было правильным, Стайлз и не думал возражать. Было таким же правильным сделать несколько шагов назад, ощущая как земля пропадает из-под ног, а крылья вырвавшиеся в тот же момент делают неловкий взмах.

Прежде, чем начать рассыпаться.

Стайлз отчетливо чувствует зияющую в груди дыру, чувствует как его белые, словно снег, крылья постепенно разрушаются, оставляя за собой лишь пепел. 

Он не замечает, как по щекам текут обжигающе горячие слезы, а сам он заходится в судорожном кашле. Вдохнуть не получается, выдохнуть тоже. 

Стайлз падает, чтобы не переродиться и закрывает глаза.

***

_Они сидят под высоким деревом, что накрывает их своей огромной тенью. Стайлз медленно перебирает волосы Питера, проходясь иногда по лбу или задевая уши. Питер, который что-то тихо ему рассказывает, в такие моменты мило зажмуривает глаза и дергает носом. Стайлз думает, что у него повадки как у собаки._

_Архангел продолжает медленно и нежно перебирать его короткие темные пряди, местами, правда, будто бы высветленные. Он так увлекается, что снова пропускает слова демона мимо ушей. Питер забавно бубнит под нос, что его же истинный его игнорирует и притворно оскорбляется, но ни на сантиметр не сдвигается._

_А потом внезапно оборачивается и смотрит на него, после этого протягивая к нему руки, чтобы потянуть на себя. Стайлз наклоняется и его тут же втягивают в небрежный поцелуй._

_Это всё недостойно ангела, неприлично и совершенно неправильно._

_Но он не против._

_Он больше не ангел, не светлое существо._

_Стайлз вобще больше никто._

***

Смотря на грозовые тучи Питер прикрывает глаза, вспоминая искристый взгляд архангела.

Он болезненно усмехается.

Стайлз оставался чертовски чистым до самого конца, даже после его, Питера, прикосновений.


End file.
